charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SonOfHalliwell/Archive 2
PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN ARCHIVED TALK PAGE. NEW DISCUSSIONS CAN BE STARTED HERE. Episode Infobox I thought I would make like a prototype of what it will look like. Because I liked your idea of making a new one. Took me a while to get all the information tho, but here it is. What do you think? http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Episode_infobox/Something_Wicca_This_Way_Comes HalliwellsAttic 06:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Go right ahead. It was your idea and all. xD HalliwellsAttic 08:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I tried that to, But I couldnt. So I just made one up before. xD HalliwellsAttic 09:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey, I was thinking, for the Season 1 Episode Infoboxe's, I think we should put what color the DVD cover was, So purple. What do you think? I've been working on on another one, So tell me what you think, and feel free to change anything you want on it :) click here HalliwellsAttic 08:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 1000 edits Congratulations on 1000 edits! :)HalliwellsAttic 16:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I was amazed at how fast you got it, I got my 1000 edits like two says ago xD HalliwellsAttic 17:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) um hi im maxymax123 and i was wondering if u could keep an eye on any of my posts on this website and make them better because i saw what you did with my 1981 page and i thought it looked 10 times better than the one i did so if u would please tell me Naming of Images Oh yeah. I always forget to re-name them. >.< My bad, But next time I upload some images I'll rename them. :) HalliwellsAttic 15:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I used to rename them properly, Like when I first got onto Charmed Wiki. But lately I keep forgetting. HalliwellsAttic 15:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Archives Where you have your archive, is that all of your old messages. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Good thinking, would you mind me copying that idea? --Khan1998stevewhite 11:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Shouldn't of said that, you could of got all the credit :-D. --Khan1998stevewhite 11:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Season 4 (Long Live The Queen) You have all the Charmed DVD's right? Cause I gotta ask you something about the episode Long Live The Queen. I noticed there was a kind of glitch towards the end. But I'm not entirely sure, So I thought I'd ask your opinion on it. HalliwellsAttic 12:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::When Cole comes to the Manor, as "Phoebe" and Leo brings the innocent, Greg down. And "Phoebe" turns back into Cole, when he shoots a fireball at the innocent, Watch Leo. He just moves back and forwards, like it's a recording being played back over and over again. I'm not sure if its a glitch, or he was really meant to do it tho. HalliwellsAttic 12:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, that would make more sense, and Hey Does the Wiki skin for you look like different? Mine keeps changing from the normal one, to this white one. HalliwellsAttic 12:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Did for a second on mine too, it's back now. The Wikia Staff are doing stuff and it sort of chagnes things. --Khan1998stevewhite 13:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ??? Why can't you edit the Demonic Wasteland article? You're a registeres user so you can do it Magyk94 13:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ????? Are you gonna leave the Book f Shadows page all redlinked? Butterfly the rabbit 20:15, October 1, 2010 (UTC) First Episode The Painted World was the first episode I watched in original version! The very first episode I watched was Something Wicca This Way Comes, but I watched that one and the rest of Season 1 dubbed in my mother language. :P 22:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :What language was that? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:11, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ελληνική γλώσσα! ^_^ I hope my English is good enough to contribute, I'm still studying it at school. ^^; 22:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Of course! Everyone is good enough to contribute! You'll have people on here who'll help you improve your english. We'll correct your mistakes, which is how you'll learn. ;-) --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:20, October 1, 2010 (UTC) In regards to your Episode Infoboxes I think instead of having the next and previous episodes like this Previous Unaired Pilot Next I've Got You Under My Skin I think we should have it like this. (It'll look better in the info box, kind of looks weird on this message.) just looks more logical, and kind of more cleaner. But what do you think? HalliwellsAttic 12:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, My bad. I just tried it and it never equals up. I'm going to start replacing the old ones with the new ones to btw. But I'll start at the end of Season 1 and go back , So I don't get mixed up with you. HalliwellsAttic 12:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) We're not gonna get into an argument already are we?? I noticed that you changed my edits, and my question is why?? Yes the group picture I uploaded on S7 was from the dvd cover, but it follows the pattern seasons 6 & 8 have. Please don't change it again. Thank You. --LHakaLH 03:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You are Lucky Hello. Because of HalliwellsAttic temporary leaving, we need a stand-in b'crat. We have chosen you. Either Monday or Tuesday you will be granted the power to make and demote other users and admins. This will meen you and I will have to co-operate and talk very often and make decisions together. If you have proven yourself good enough, when HalliwellAttic returns, you may stay a b'crat. Are you pleased, do you want this? --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 15:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Color Boarders Yes, only to stay pretty well, if not thought, would not put. So until now, nobody explained to me: Why not the galleries can not get like that? Matths 21:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I like to say a thing, very sincere, but I will not talk because it is a temporary administrator. I really want to improve this wiki, but you and others are more concerned with the most visited pages. Well, I also am concerned about them. Except that I'm more worried about pages visited less, I want to improve them, then I will continue with improvements less visited pages, and you leave. Now I understand why? you do not WANT that the least visited pages, get better, good, Good Luck! Matths 22:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am so sorry for what I did with the color borders.